Wrong Crime, The
by Rakusa
Summary: Serenity Windsor has come to love the freedom of her life that she can only snatch in small quantities but she longs of the true freedom only one man can give her. AU
1. Chapter 1

The Wrong Crime

02/12/05 (Started and most of it written at that time)

Summary: Serenity Windsor has come to love the freedom of her life that she can only snatch in small quantities but she longs of the true freedom only one man can give her.

AN: Warning! I am going to take a fair amount of liberties with this story! I know a few facts are wrong, but seeing as how they were written 7 years ago, before I knew any better, deal with it. They're only minor details and not pertaining to the characters or overall plot.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Serena packed her clothing into her suitcase. There was some haste in her movements but no urgency as she moved clothes from the room into the smaller container. She glanced about her for anything else that she could have forgotten and then zipped up her bags. As she turned to close the door, she looked at the room one last time with a delirious sigh on her lips and closed the door behind her as she headed down the hallway.

As the elevator descended, her right hand surrounded her left one before it opened and played with the ring around her finger. It had been a glorious few weeks, ones that promised a future that would hopefully last forever. She leaned against the wood paneling and thought about what she had left to do. She promised him that she'd meet him back on the island, and she had every intention to do that, she had to sign out still but that would only take a few minutes.

Later, tonight, she'd call her father and tell him that she would be extending her vacation indefinitely and tell him her happy news, calling her work could be delayed for tomorrow for she was sure that by the time she called them tonight she'd be too exhausted to care. Besides, she doubted they'd have even opened yet and would be unable to get a hold of them.

She stepped out of the lift doors and into the brighter foyer; she pulled her bag along behind her and stepped up to the man behind the desk. "How may I help you Mademoiselle?"

She smiled at the coolly delivered question in good cheer. "I wish to check out."

"Any problems we should be aware of because of this earlier than expected event?" He asked a tad concerned when he looked at her file, she hadn't been destined to leave for another week.

"I had a change of plan is all and I will no longer be needing the services of this hotel." She gave him another smile to reassure him that the absence wasn't in anyway the hotel's fault.

"Of course, if you will just sign this sheet, it has the expenses as well as the additional cost of leaving early." He put the paper on the banister for her to sign and handed her a pen.

She leaned down and scribed her named onto the document. "Is that all?" She asked handing back her key as well.

"Yes, and thank you for your stay." He said giving her his first smile towards her.

"It was lovely." She answered with her own and walked out of the front doors, now she had her ferry to catch. She looked down at her watch, and up at the streets and found the right one to head down. She started down it but stopped when a shadow over-fell her.

She looked up into the face of the one man she did not expect to see and stifled a gasp. "Don't scare me like that."

"Miss Serena." He said without a question attached, he knew exactly who she was and she knew exactly who he was, unfortunately.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded hotly.

"You will come with me." He was dressed in a pair of nice dress pants and a pressed white cotton shirt without a tie to complete the ensemble.

"No." Serena denied, she wouldn't go, no matter what they told her.

"You will." He pointed to the opposite direction, towards a car waiting for them.

"Make me." She ground out rashly.

"I am ordered to do what ever is necessary, I will if you do not comply." He said simply, and took a menacing step towards her.

"I am supposed to be somewhere very shortly, there will be trouble if I am not there." She warned. "Could this possibly wait?"

"No." He took another step towards her. "Come with me willingly and do not cause a scene."

"I could pay you double whatever it is he's paying you." She tried, knowing she wasn't going to get away but was using whatever effort she could to delay the inevitable.

"I'm glad you've already packed so one of the men didn't have to find a way into your room and do it for you, I know you would have hated that." He ignored her attempt to buy him out as he did every time.

"If you take me home, I'll just leave again." She attempted towards his logic this time.

"And I will find you again, which must be what you want because you haven't learned to hide very well yet have you? You use your real name on the check in sheet, you use your credit cards and checks and don't do a thing to try and put us off the scent. Same type of places, same hair, same clothes, nothing to really try and get away with."

"It was too much of a bother." She relented. "Are you going to do this every time? Doesn't it get tiring to follow me around the globe?"

"I get paid well for it, and it's entertaining. Doesn't it get tiring running all the time and trying to hide but in the end feeling embarrassed when you are returned home and have everybody knowing you failed again?"

"Yet nobody does anything to stop me from trying again." She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Three weeks at least, I had another one planned before I was going to go home myself, longer than usual. What is it this time?"

"He's had an accident and is in the hospital." She was graced with a charming smile from a man ten years older than her, and that was how long she'd known him. "He wishes to see you."

"Fine, lead the way, I would just like to make one phone call before we leave." She was regretting the fact that she had never told him about this, and she knew he could do nothing about it. But she at least owed him an apology and a goodbye.

"No." His simple reply had her heart tearing to pieces, she could have managed if she could have heard her love's voice one last time but to be cut off so completely and simply had a devastating effect on her.

Serena could only look up at her companion with sadden eyes. "No?" She repeated on a broken whisper. "No?"

"Yes, no." He told her. "It's demanded that you come right away with no telephone calls to rally support or true problems to delay your arrival to the hospital."

Serena looked down at her bags, up at her old escort and down the road towards the car.

She bolted.

It had been a quick turn of the legs and a shot out nowhere and he hadn't expected it from her this time. Serena usually fought and complied in the end but she had only truly run away from him once on actual legs with speed and not a plane. She had gotten as far as the next block when he grabbed her by the back of her shirt and stopped her relentless sprint.

Still she struggled and pulled against her shirt trying to continue running but he had hold of her upper arms now. "Please stop Miss Serena, you're causing a scene."

"I don't care." She hissed, trying to shake his hands off of her. "You can't do this, these people here are my friends and won't let you get away with it, not this community, this behavior will be noted and called in by the police."

"We've gone down that path several times before, recall?" He tightened his hands and gave her a fair shake. "You were ultimately not believed and were given into the care of my hands to restore you to your rightful home. Other times they didn't care because you weren't their citizen."

"That won't hap-happen here." She cursed her quiver, she needed to be strong and right and believed.

"Even you are unsure of what will happen here, come quietly Miss Serena and go home with an open heart. You can try again to leave if you'd wish but at least go home, you're wanted there and there you are protected."

Her lips trembled from the pain in her heart and the knowledge that he was right. She had to go home, but not for the reasons that others believed, she'd had her share of falsities in life to know the truth. She'd see to it that when she got home she'd tell her father face to face of her coming marriage.

She finally nodded her agreement and he ushered her to the recently washed Porsche. He opened the door for her and waited until she was buckled in before closing the door and walking around to other side quickly. He had put the bags in the back seat while she was getting in and so they left as soon as the engine purred to life.

They were greeted at the airport by another man dressed similarly but with a jacket over his white button down shirt and had a blue tie to match his eyes. He greeted her professionally. "Lady Windsor." He nodded his head before speaking to her partner.

Serena gazed at her surroundings, they were in a small private waiting room that would let them leave and catch their flight on the ground. There was nobody else around that could possible offer her assistance. She fished in her pockets for her cell phone but had no luck as she remembered that she hadn't had a need for it this trip so it had been in her bags. "Lady Serenity." The second man said her name to gain her attention. "The flight will be leaving shortly, would you like anything to eat on the trip?"

"No thank you." Her stomach churned on the thought of eating something.

"Are you certain? It is a long flight." He said kindly.

"Positive." She said without humor and any smiles she would have offered him died on a frosty glance between the two men.

The first shook his head at the younger man. "You may leave us, go get two sandwiches."

When the other man left Serena turned on him. "I said I wasn't hungry."

"They're not for you." He laughed as he told her. "They're for me. Sit down Serena and wait in peace, getting worked up won't do you any good."

Serena grumbled but she complied and sat down on the large black chair made for comfort. "I would have suspected to leave as soon as we got here the way you made it sound."

"I excepted as much but there had to be refueling." He told her calmly and looked out the window into the setting sun, she knew it was far too late and her fiancé was just beginning to realize she wasn't coming. How would he handle that? She wondered.

She swallowed back the tears, there would be plenty of time to come when she would mourn over what she lost, because she'd never be coming back here again, her family would see to it. That was why she'd always gone to other places, never tending to the same spot twice, she'd tried once and the airport denied her access, recognizing her destination and the computer saying she couldn't go because the country became off limits.

"There is one thing I have to say for you Serena, you pick nice places, it's always a marvelous weather to arrive in." He told her as the sun vanished from the horizon. "We'll be home to see the sunset again, that's a bonus of this place."

Serena remained silent.

"Your not cross with me are you? Every other time you bounce back and stopped hating me, even the first time you relented and found it in your heart to forgive me."

"I don't hate you." Serena sighed. "I just wished you'd have come a day later."

"Because you'd be home by then or onto another place?"

Serena offered a rueful smile. "I'd have been home." Just it wasn't the place where he was taking her, but to her real home.

"I'm sorry to hear that, it would have been a nice change of pace."

"Kevin." She said his name and he turned to look at her. "Why- Do you have a family?"

He smiled at her. "I have a wife, a son and a baby on the way, why do you ask?"

"How old is your wife?" Serena put aside his question for later.

"Twenty-six."

"And your son?"

"18 months." Kevin's posture changed when speaking of his family.

"Do you love your wife?" Serena questioned.

"Very much so." He ran his hand through his hair. "What is with all of the personal questions Serena?"

Serena shrugged, his wife was only four years older than she was and already had two children. "Does she know that you do this? Track down a girl and bring her home almost every other month?"

"She knows I work for your father, and no, this isn't the only thing I do for him as you know."

"What would you do if she suddenly disappeared on you?" Serena wondered thoughtfully, finding a new way to convince him to let her go.

"I'd go insane, and would probably break most of the things in the house. She is my life, and I'd do anything in my power to find her and bring her back to me." His voice turned dark and reflective. "If it was my son I'd find him and bring him home, which is why I'm sure your father has hired me, so stop trying to change the subject and use my emotions to help you, I understand his reasoning."

"Except I'm twenty-two years old and can make my own choices. For heaven's sake, I graduated from college last spring! I'm suppose to be living on my own and finding my own way through life."

"Yours is a special family with him trying to help you out in anyway he possibly can, and to do so, he needs to know where you are and have you within the same country to protect you."

Serena looked down at her hands to the brilliantly shining engagement ring sitting on her finger and covered it with her other hand, how he had afforded it she'd never understand. She looked up at him with tears burning at the back of her eyes. "Can I tell you something and you promise not to tell anybody else, not even my father?"

What ever his answer might have been was interrupted when the other man walked in carrying a bag of sandwiches. "As promised, and the flight is ready to leave when you are."

"Thank you." Kevin took the bag and gestured for Serena to leave out of the door leading to the metal stairs that would land her on the runway and to the small private plane.

The plane wasn't noisy but there were too many people that could over hear their conversation and Serena choose not to say any more on the subject though she could feel Kevin's eyes questioning what she could have possibly wanted to say.

Serena laid her head against the seat cushion and watched as the small plane took flight, away from the country and the man she loved. She just couldn't find it in her heart to say goodbye and silent tears rolled down her face. Serena reached up and pushed back the salty warm water and turned her eyes to the man next to her who was currently eating a sandwich.

He caught her gaze and raised the bag. "Want one?" She nodded and he drew one out of the bag for her. "I thought so."

She took it with her right hand and after eating it and throwing away the wrappers she fell into a light doze. Kevin woke her a few hours later. "We're home." He said softly and she awakened to look up into his kind eyes. "Let's get this out of the way and I'll bring you back to the house afterwards."

She nodded and followed him off the plane into the waiting limo. They drove silently to the hospital and Serena got out after him, steeling her nerves so she could pass this off as calmly and coolly as she was known for.

When she got out, Kevin was waiting for her and he took her arm to direct her into the hospital room. Entering the room she stifled another gasp, this one filled with pain, her father was sitting and had one leg and one arm in a cast and around his head was a bandage. "What happened?" She came to his side gently touched his face, all anger evaporated at the sight.

"An accident."

"Kevin didn't tell me what happened or what to expect, what type of accident?"

"Michael apparently decided he was invincible." Serena turned at the sound of her stepmother's voice and was greeted by a warm smile followed by an equally warm hug.

"What happened?" Serena asked again.

"He was on site when an accident happened and knocked him sideways, he forgot to put a hard hat on."

"To think, after years of telling me over and over again when he brought me with him to do just that." Serena reprieved mockingly.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved off her teasing. "Come here." She came over and was engulfed in a one armed hug. "How are you Honey? Did you have a nice trip?"

"No, it would have been a lot nicer if I didn't just think this was another silly ploy to bring me back."

"I didn't want to worry you." He told her, his voice filled with love towards his only daughter.

Elizabeth, Serena's stepmother joined them on the bed, sitting next to her husband. "Other than the untimely cutting of it short, did you have a nice vacation?"

"Really nice." Serena admitted. "I was actually going to call you tonight about it."

"Oh? What about?" Elizabeth asked kindly, they got along well together, Elizabeth and Serena.

A knock on the door brought their attention to the arriving individual. "Excuse me, Earl Michael, Duchess Elizabeth, Lady Serenity, Kevin." He nodded his head to each individually. "I have a Miss Anne to see all of you."

Serena's lips twisted in amusement at her uncle's antics, he was always playing around and that was just something he'd do, come in pretending to be all formal with them. "Scandalous! Tell her I don't want to see her." Serena said playing along.

She heard a loud HEY! Behind the door as Charles relayed his message to the young Anne. She burst into the room and pounced onto Serena. "When did you get back?"

Serena laughed as she caught up her little cousin who was too young to understand her long absences. "Tonight actually." But Serena was young herself, wasn't she? "Is this your first visit also?"

"We couldn't get away any sooner." Katharine, her aunt replied. "Most likely the same story for you?"

"When did this happen?" Serena looked around to her family.

"A few days ago, Kevin was sent down the next day but he couldn't tract you." There was a question in her father's gaze but Serena ignored it for the mean time.

"You know what?" She looked down at her cousin with large eyes.

"What?" Anne replied tuning into her curiosity.

"I hear the tickle monster coming." Serena started towards her, Anne shrieked and ran away with Serena following her. They could still be heard down the hallway as Serena finally caught up with her little cousin and they fell into long laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Serena was brought back to the house it was late, even by their time and figured it was too late to make any calls, plus her things weren't going to come back to her until the morning, so she had no way in knowing what number_ to _call.

She changed quickly into flannel pants and a tee-shirt before crawling into bed overly tired, by now it was five in the morning on the little island of the sea and she hadn't gone to bed until late the previous day with an early morning as well. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows.

But her night was filled with restlessness and nightmares about her future.

The next few days went by in a haze, she had no way of knowing how to get a hold of a simple fisherman, and the few people she had met down on the beach with him had given her their numbers but now she couldn't seem to find them as she went through all of her things twice.

The days were cold and rainy, a reflection of her mood. She forgot to eat unless somebody pointed it out and she forgot what she was doing half the time falling into memories of golden beaches and silky kisses.

A week after her abduction home her father finally got to the point as they sat alone in his room for the first time. "I need you to over see things at the company."

"I know nothing about it." Serena denied quickly. "I wouldn't be a good choice."

"I know this, that's why I'm having the next in line run the company but there are meetings and I want you to attend them while he talks, just so I can have unbiased opinion and you can report back to me."

"Your not ill, you can go to these meetings yourself." She tried vainly.

"I'm not quite mobile enough, and until then I need your help." He told her, taking her hand in his. He felt the jab in his hand and his expression turned black as he grabbed her wrist and turned her hand over. "What is this?" He demanded.

"I was going to tell you but I hadn't found the right time yet." Serena answered sulking. "I'm getting married, or I was before I was high-jacked back here."

"To whom?" He commanded.

"It doesn't matter right now." Serena tugged her hand away. "All that matters is that I love him, he loves me and we're getting married."

"I'm freezing your bank account and your passport and anything else I can do to restrain you from leaving the country."

Serena swallowed back the bitterness. "You can't do that."

"I can and I just did." He informed her and when he saw the tears she tried to blink back his face softened. "You know I do this only for you, haven't I warned you about men like that? You've had trouble with them in the past, what, do you believe just because your in a different country means that they don't know who you are, that their attitudes are different?" He shook his head. "They're only worse because they are more charming."

"You don't know him, he's not like that." Serena denied, protecting the only link she still had with him.

"I do, he's not right for you if it's taken you this long to tell me." He told her softly. "What was wrong with that nice Eric fellow?"

Serena laughed. "He was a jerk. I was going to tell you that night but then everybody was here and you were in the hospital and I was no longer where I was supposed to be."

"Who is he?" Her father asked calmly, inviting an answer.

"Darien." She relented.

"Darien who?" Michael nudged, sensing his daughter's weakness, knowing how to exploit it so he could show her a way out of her entanglement.

"I don't know his last name." Serena confessed, a single tear made its way down her face.

"Oh Honey, it's ok, you'll never see him again." He brought her into the safety of his embrace. "Forget that little incident ever happened, Kevin saved you just in time."

"No he didn't." Serena denied. "Darien loves me, I know it and even if I didn't it couldn't change the fact that I love him, I love him with my heart and soul, daddy, I love him with my entire being."

"You're not pregnant are you?" Michael's mouth hardened at the thought. "He isn't using some thing over you is he? Your usually very well put together and level headed about everything, you've never been taken for a ride in your life, I raised you better then that."

Serena pulled away in shock. "No, of course not." She shook her head. "We are two people in love, it's as simple as that." She looked over her still young father, his hair was still completely black with only a few stray strands of gray, his face was almost unlined and his mind was still completely intact and he was an avid health nut.

"Ok, but before you get it into your head to find him again, let some time pass and let yourself start thinking clearly again, you will see that I'm right and that this was just some fling you got carried away in."

Serena shook her head in refusal to believe it. "You can't control me this way, I'm an adult, have been for almost five years, and now if you'll excuse me I've got to go and make plans, then perhaps think about helping you out for a short time, depends what I feel like."

"Serenity-!"

Serena ignored him as she slammed the door shut and left the hospital, the nerve of the man!

When she got home, she cried herself into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>EAN: There are a few stories I'm going to update fairly regularly now. This is one of them, and so is Cactus Ambush. This one I've been sitting on for awhile, and Cactus Ambush I've just started. Both are ones that I'm kind of excited for and hopefully I'll be updating other stories as well. I just have to dust them off so I can share further chapters with you. Hope you like this one so far.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Serena discovered that she really did have no money and no passport. Her father's power sometimes surprised her but in the end knew that it wasn't just because of whom her father was, but her entire family's background. The current king of England had seen to it that her father's wishes were granted. She was sure it was unlawful and she could take it up with the right authorities but it would only embarrass her, the name and wouldn't get her anywhere.

Serena decided that if she behaved and pretended to slowly fall out of love with Darien then her father might relax and take down the ban on her ability to leave.

Michael had sent her papers of the latest meeting with another company, the owner was a man named Andrew Verde, he was a rival company based in Italy and wanted to buy out a piece of land in England that Windsor Capital owned.

Having no interest in the upscale company protocol Serena was seriously tempted to say no to the acting manager but thought better on it when she realized that if she wanted her business to thrive then she'd have first hand knowledge and not just a school degree. So she agreed to go with Jacob Palaoni to this meeting and changed into a black business suit with a subtle hint of red. She adorned her feet with matching heels and a black bag. She pleated her hair into a braid and allowed two strands to hang loose in front and brushed her bangs.

She decided to meet Jacob there and not drive with him. When she arrived she waited in the foyer until Jacob came and together they went up to the boardroom where they were meeting Mr. Verde.

They entered the room and there were two men standing, the blond was a few inches shorter and they were talking in another language. Serena's heart stopped beating as the black haired man slowly turned around and her lungs seemed to stop working when she realized whom it was.

"Darien." She whispered and ran towards him, jumping slightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against his chest. "Oh thank god."

She stayed in that position for a short time then realized how immobile he was, how he had been straight and unresponsive. Then she noticed a few more things, like the expensive cologne he was wearing and the nice suit. She pulled back. "Darien?" She questioned a little hurt by his lack of welcoming.

He looked down at her with burning anger and that's when she noticed his clenched white hands. "Andrew." He snapped in the blonde's direction.

Andrew looked at him with a slightly raised eyebrow and looked towards another door before nodding his approval.

Darien grabbed Serena by the upper arm and pulled her through the door. Jacob offered a protest and Darien hissed at him in the same language she didn't understand.

Andrew halted Jacob's attempt to follow them and said a few words in English that Serena couldn't hear because she was already through the door. "Darien?" She looked up into the eyes of the man she loved, which were burning at her with venom.

"Serena." The name, normally said with endearment had nothing but malice in it.

"I'm confused." She decided at the same time she said it. "What happened in there, why are you here, what's with the clothing?" There were more questions, but he halted her with a sharp retort of laughter.

"_You're _confused? How sweet." He forced her into a chair as he paced. "_Por dios_." He swore then in the specific dialect of the island off of Greece. "I had not expected this turn of events." Then he rounded on her, anger spilling out again but being controlled at the same time. "What happened that last night Serena?"

"I wanted to go, I had every intention of going." Serena sighed. "You better sit down, this might take awhile."

"Do not tell me what to do _Cara_." He leaned down, his large hands gripping either side of the chair around her, his face close to hers. "Explain to me exactly why you left me and the next time I see or hear from you again is this unexpected meeting weeks later."

His words were said on a growl and Serena had no choice but to strain away from him. "It hadn't been my choice. Either way I would have been dragged back here."

"Get on with it." His entire attitude was different from the last time she'd seen him and she realized with a start that he wasn't the same man, he was somebody she had never seen before. At least she had been honest in that respect.

"Who are you?" She peered closely at him, this wasn't the man she loved and loved her back.

He leaned even closer. "My name is Darien Castellano." His breath was warm and played with the loose strands around her face. "Now tell me what happened."

"Ok." Serena closed her eyes. "I was leaving the hotel-"

"I know."

She continued on regardless of his comment. "I left with my bags and was heading towards the ferry when Kevin appeared out of nowhere, again."

"Who is this Kevin you speak of?" His voice was harsh.

"I'm not exactly sure what he is, bodyguard, hunter, friend, protector, willing slave, all I really know is that he works for my father and has the uncanny knack of tracking me down and bringing me back to England kicking and screaming every time."

"What are you talking about? Every time? What is every time?"

"Every time I leave home and attempt to get some peace and quiet away from England." Serena answered, opening her eyes to see a very confused Darien. "I told you, you might want to sit down."

"Ok, from the beginning then." He grabbed a chair and straddled it so he could lean against the back with his arms.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked carefully.

"Serena Windsor." He nodded. "Go on."

"Yes, but do you know _who _I am?"

"Daughter of the owner of Windsor Capital." He replied. "What of it?"

Serena groaned and buried her head into her hands. "That isn't all of who I am. Windsor is a city in England, you've heard of the Windsor Castle right?" He nodded. "It was named after my family."

"What?" He latched onto her wrists. "_Your_ family?"

"I am Lady Serenity Windsor of the city of Windsor and better known as descendant of King George, family of the current rulers of England. The current King is my second cousin, I'm almost last in line for power of this family chain, yet, still a possibility, if he were to die and his sister denounced the throne, it would go to my family."

"Then why on Earth are you living in London?" He said pulling her closer and out of her chair.

"My official residence is in Windsor just like the royal family's is in Buckingham but we're allowed to live elsewhere." She gave him an interested look. "You didn't know that?"

"Of course not." He released her and she plopped down the two inches she had been lifted off. "That explains a lot, like why I couldn't trace you, not only did I get the castle at every turn but your name would have been cleared of anything because of your high standing."

"What does it explain?"

His disbelieving sight turned dark again as he pinned her with his gaze. "That is why you left? You realized you couldn't marry a pauper and instead ran off ashamed."

"No!" She cried out, her eyebrows narrowing. "I wanted to go to you, I was about to when Kevin came and ordered me home, I tried every thing I could think of that might of worked to delay leaving you, I even ran to get away from him but he caught me. When I got the chance I tried looking for my cell phone to call you but it was in my bags, which were out of my reach. When I got home I looked for any number which I could contact you with and couldn't find it anywhere even though I looked a hundred times for them."

"That doesn't explain why you didn't come back within the last two weeks." He looked a lot less mad than before, but still an untrusting stare was sent towards her.

"My passport and bank accounts are completely frozen. There was no possibility that I was able to travel anywhere."

"Damn!" His curse in English was followed by several Greek ones before his mouth covered hers in a hard kiss that turned soft as soon as he heard her gasp. "I am so sorry." He rasped. "I believed the worse of you." He stood up, toppling the chair over and pulled her out of her seat to wrap his arms around her and lock her against him. "Forgive me?"

Serena nodded dumbly. "Yes." Her arms snaked up his chest and wound around his neck to play with the soft hair at the back of his head. "Wait…" she caught on. "Who exactly are you Darien Castellano?"

"I'm a business tycoon." He smiled down at her. "Lady Serena." He shook his head. "What a lovely name."

"Why on Earth did you lie to me?" She demanded. "You told me you were a poor fisherman."

"I was interested in keeping it a secret because it was nice to have somebody who didn't know who I was for a change, I was going to tell you that night at the engagement party, my family and friends were flying down for it."

"That house was yours?" She asked shocked.

"Yes." He dropped his head to rest his forehead against hers. "You never told me who you were either."

"I never kept it a secret though, you knew my whole name, and where I was from, and I never seemed strapped for cash."

"Fine, I suppose I should have trusted you to love me for who I was even if you knew I was rich, but you could have told me you were a princess too."

"I'm not a princess." She denied hotly. "I'm not even much of a royalty, just a distant cousin."

"Lady Serenity." He purred the name off his tongue. "I like it very much."

"That's not my name." Serena bit out. "I hate the long version."

"Fine." He covered her pouting lips with his hot ones. "It's time we stopped arguing." He told her between kisses.

"I so agree." She purred as she kissed him back.

His lips were sliding down her neck and making a beeline for her chest when the door slammed open. Darien automatically pulled Serena towards him and started to yell at the invader in heated Greek and English. Serena got a look at the intruder and moaned, Darien's head snapped towards hers. "What is it?"

"Meet Kevin." She said tight-lipped to Darien and gestured her head towards the steaming Kevin.

"Ah the man who stole you away from me." His arms tighten to be steel bands around her waist and she was clenched against his hard muscular body.

"Hi Kevin." She said from her position as sweetly as she could muster while fighting back the anger at the delayed greeting being interrupted.

"I got a call from a very anxious Jacob, something about an Italian mobster taking you into another room, kidnapping you or what not."

"As you can see, she's all right."

"I see very well, thank you, but I don't see what you do. I see her in the arms of a complete stranger trying to have his way with her. I don't know what they do in Italy with women they just meet but here they have very strict rules about rape."

Serena stared at him agape. "Raped? You think that's what was happening?"

"That's what I'm going to put in my report, attempted rape, but conveniently stopped by yours truly."

"My father put you up to this, didn't he? I should have known." Serenity rested her head against Darien's chest. "I love him Kevin, I really do but not enough to stick by him if he continues to ruin my life."

She turned her head and looked up at Darien before looking back at Kevin. "I'd like to introduce you to my fiancé, Darien Castellano, the one you stole me away from in Sicily."

"What are you talking about?" He asked her very quietly as if not believing his ears.

"Do you remember me asking you about your wife and children? Wanting to know what you'd do if she suddenly disappeared from your life?" Kevin nodded. "I wanted to know if you'd understand the hell you were putting Darien through, I was going to tell you about him but somebody walked in and I knew the discussion was over. I'm surprised Darien hasn't beaten you to a pulp yet for taking me away from him." Serena told him smugly. "Though if he did I'd try and stop him."

Darien said nothing looking down at her lovingly and proud. "Now, what can we do for you Kevin?"

"You can let Serenity go and she can come home with me." Kevin snapped out of his shock.

"She's not a child." Darien growled.

"I've tried telling him that for the last five years." Serena sighed. "I suppose I'll just have to prove it some day because he's almost like a father to me also, but isn't, we'll have more trouble with the actual man."

"Oh no." Darien teased, torn between being angry with the meddling family or loving towards Serena. Then he firmed his resolve, she could see his business side for a while as he dealt with the annoying family. "Get out." He told Kevin. "And then tell your boss that you weren't able to find us, that it was a false alarm."

"Sorry, can't do that." Kevin smiled wickedly. "I get too much money to just turn my back and lie to my boss." His sight fixed onto Serena. "Come Miss Serena, it's time to go."

Serena tried to hold it back but the laugh of disbelief still made its way out. "Do you realize what you sound like? You sound like an old man talking to a two year old who's missed behaved and taking her away from play time."

"Do us a favor and leave peacefully." Darien told him sternly. "Or I'll have Andrew call security."

Andrew was now standing in the open door frame, having already dealt with Jacob. He crossed his arms and looked on the scene with distaste, at Darien's threat he pulled out his cell phone. "Nathaniel, hold on, we might be needing you." Andrew stared directly at Kevin. "It's your choice, the easy way or the hard way, but either way you're leaving."

Kevin looked around hopelessly, trying to find a way out of this, and he sighed. "This isn't the last you'll be seeing of me, no, far from it." He turned back towards Serena. "Miss Serena I really wish you'd come with me peacefully, you know the consequences of disobeying your father."

"He's already done the worst he could to me, by splitting Darien and me up and not knowing if I'd ever see him again."

"He can do worse." Kevin's gaze switched to Darien. "He can do much worse."

Darien nodded to Andrew. "Nathaniel-"

"All right, I'm leaving peacefully." Kevin turned around and walked out the door Andrew was currently blocking, pushing the man back a few steps.

"We won't be needing your services after all." Andrew hung up the phone. "Please to meet you Kevin." Andrew drawled mockingly.

Kevin ignored him as he left.

"Thank you Andrew." Darien nodded towards his friend with a smile who only gave a curt nod back, his eyes trained on Serena with slight disapproval.

Andrew shook his head and turned his sight back on Darien. "Yes… I'll leave the two of you to it then."

Serena watched him go with a hint of foreboding and then turned back to Darien her head tilted to the side. "How did you find me?"

"It wasn't exactly easy, that night I thought you had missed your boat and after a few hours I realized that you weren't coming. Then for the first few days I was waiting for you to choose to come back to me on your own. After that I knew you weren't coming back and I questioned everybody who might have seen you, part hoping that you'd been kidnapped or in the hospital or something to explain your disappearance and the other part wishing absolutely nothing had harmed you, that part more than doubled the first part. But it made me angry to think that you'd leave me on your own free will, I felt the fool.

So I made up a plan to get my revenge, I won't tell you what I had planned for you, but it wasn't anything good. I found out that you had checked out of the hotel as planned, and my friend, Andrew owns the hotel so he told me the information I wanted. I found out who you were by finding your father's company, I had no clue that you were related to royalty. I planned on using Andrew to set up a meeting with your father's company as soon as I heard about his accident knowing that his next in line would be easier to use. I was going to convinced Jacob to help us, to let me get involved in some form in your life but when you entered the room all my carefully constructed plans threw out the window because I had not expected you."

Darien's hand gripped Serena's jaw and tilted her face up towards his. "I am so happy to learn that you hadn't left me, and that you hadn't abandoned me in a moment of confusion." He swooped down closer. "I'm also happy that you weren't kidnapped or anything sinister so that any danger would befall you."

"I'm glad that you went through so much trouble to find me." She answered back.

"_Por Dios_ I would have died if anything happened to you." He leaned the rest of the way and captured her lips with his. His warm hands found the gap between her jacket and skirt and ran his hands along her soft blouse. "This is a very nice color on you." He whispered in her ear as his mouth trekked along her jaw line and down her neck.

Her hands pulled his shirt out of his waistband and ran her hands skillfully up his chest. His flesh was hot to the touch. "Finally some warmth in this dreary city.' She said as his lips scorched her delicate skin where there was a gap in her blouse.

His hands nimbly undid her buttons and worked his way down. His hands had just reached her breasts when there was a knock on the door. Darien growled against her chest. "This better be important." He reluctantly released her and started straightening his clothing and recklessly shoving his shirt back into his pants. Serena buttoned up her shirt she was on the last button when the door opened and he brushed a hand through his hair.

Andrew stuck his head around the corner. "Darien, hate to interrupt, but, there's some police officers here."

"Oh my god." Serena whispered chokingly. "They're going to arrest you." Her gaze was pinned on Darien, a scared and guilty look arrested her features. "It's all my fault. No, no." She shook her head. "This can't happen."

Darien caught her up and held her head still. "Serena, love, it's all right, I'm sure that's not why they're here, just please, calm down."

Serena took a deep breath. "Are you all right?" He asked and she nodded.

"Ok." She got out. "I'm ready, I'll be fine." Her hands flexed with her nerves and steeled herself to face the police with him.

"If you're sure." He wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked out of the door with Andrew to greet the officers.

"Gentlemen." Darien greeted politely. "What can I do for you?"

"We are looking for Lady Serenity Windsor, I would believe this is she?"

"I am, why are you looking for me?" She asked not losing her composure.

"We found your car parked illegally in the parking lot." The police explained. "We are going to tow it but because of your rank we thought it was polite to tell you first."

Serena gulped in surprise. "My car?" She asked wide-eyed.

Andrew moved forward instantly. "I am the owner of this company and I am not pressing charges, I am making an allowance for her in my parking lot and I will guarantee her removing it if it doesn't accord with any of your laws."

"All right sir, but remind her that next time we might not check so thoroughly and tow your car regardless." The man had started to talk to Andrew but then turned his attention towards Serena in his speech, knowing it was ultimately her fault if it got towed.

"I will, thank you sir, I just hadn't known I parked it in the wrong spot." She attempted a smile but it faltered. "I'll move it immediately if that is what you'd wish."

"No hurry, if Mr. Verde would only call down to his security staff and tell them of your situation they will move on and leave it alone.'

Andrew and Serena nodded at the same time and Andrew moved forward to show them out. "I'll have an employee move it for her all the same, thank you for the information."

"Of course, have a nice day sirs, ma'am." He nodded and tipped his hat towards them.

Andrew followed them out and down the hall. Darien turned Serena towards him. "See I told you that it wouldn't be anything like which you feared." He soothed and she nodded dumbly. "That's it, I can't wait any longer, we need to get married." He groaned as he pulled her up against him and she noticed how much he couldn't wait.

"Now?" She gasped and he nodded resting his forehead against hers. "That's great and all but there's no way any pastor will marry us in the U.K. There is also no way we can get out of the country without being noticed."

"There's a way if there's a will." He grinned slyly. "And I have a powerful will."

"All right, but there's somebody I need to call and have come with us before we leave." Serena stipulated.

"Of course, anything you want." He brushed his lips against hers before releasing her. "I'm sure Andrew wouldn't mind if you made your call from here."

"Can I have a bit of privacy?" Serena asked innocently biting her bottom lip in curiosity. He nodded swiftly and left out the same door Andrew had just recently vacated.

Serena picked up the phone and dialed her best friend's number. "Hallo? Any solicitors will be badly beaten." It was her friend's customary greeting whenever there was a number she didn't recognize.

"Hey, it's Serena, remember me?" She asked quietly.

"Serena!" Her friend screeched. "Why on Earth haven't you called me? When did you get dragged back this time? You know if you'd just allow me to go with you sometime I'd book the tickets and hotel room and then you'd have longer vacation time!" She continued talking but Serena's laughter broke through the rant.

"I have a favor to ask you."

"Shoot, go ahead, anything for my best friend."

"I need you to come to this address without a word to anybody, pack for a few days at least. I'll have more information for you when you get here. Oh, and bring your passport."

"Seriously?" She sighed. "Oh I knew I'd finally get into your head." Serena shook her head on her side of the line knowing she couldn't be seen. "Don't shake your head at me." A grin split Serena's face, she always knew her too well, but for a first she'd get a shock of her life.

"Ok, here's the address…" Serena relayed the information for her best friend. "Be here very soon or else hmm…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

An: I know it should be Serenity "blank" of Windsor, but its my story and I'm dropping official titles.

* * *

><p>Serena opened the door to let Darien know he was allowed back into the room but when she started opening the door she heard angry voices speaking Greek. She didn't understand what they were saying but she had the uncanny knack of understanding body language. Andrew was yelling at Darien and pointing towards his office and then at the elevator.<p>

Darien grabbed Andrew's hand and spoke lowly and dangerously. He pointed towards Andrew's hand, which adorned a wedding ring and then rested the hand he used to point on his chest above his heart before pointing towards the office as well.

Andrew spat something at him and Darien rounded on him in anger. "_Por Dios_!" He began to say something in a rage. Serena knew it was in defense of her and she felt an overwhelming sadness that she had caused problems between the best friends. Tears stung the corners of her eyes and she whipped them away as she closed the door. She could pretend there was nothing wrong for now and try to make it up to both men.

She turned in a full three-sixty before flinging the door with a flourish and pretending to look cringed as it slammed against the outer wall. "Whoops. I'm done with the phone. You can come back in if you'd wish."

"_Dios_!" Andrew swore. "Such a klutz." He muttered in Italian, something she understood slightly. Darien whirled around and grabbed Andrew by the collar. Andrew put his hands against Darien's bulging biceps and muttered an apology. Darien growled something at him and he turned his gaze towards Serena. "I can easily fix any dents you have made in my wall, I apologize for coming off as a brute."

"Apology accepted and I'm sorry if I caused any trouble." Her words were double sided as she looked at the two men and Darien instantly dropped him and scooped her up.

"_Mi Amos_." His lips explored her forehead. "Must we wait long for this friend?"

There was a commotion down the hallway and Serena beamed. "I think not."

A young blond woman was pulling behind her two large suit cases and a large bag over her shoulder, all of the luggage matched with a vivid Gucci patter on all. A brunette mid-aged woman followed speaking quickly and trying to stop the flourishing woman who couldn't be stopped.

Seeing Andrew the older woman stopped and straightened, pushing back a stressed strand from her forehead. "I'm sorry sir, I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen. Do you wish for me to call security?"

"Of course he doesn't." The blond sent the men a charming smile. "I'm the best friend." Then her gaze landed on Serena who was behind Darien after he shoved her behind him with an oath about interruptions and Andrew's lack of security. "Rena!" She lunged for Serena but was held back by a strong hand on her shoulder and she looked up into Andrew's strict gaze.

"Who are you?" He asked harassed.

"Mina Myst." Serena told him happily. "My best friend and maiden of honor!"

"WHAT!" Mina shouted before tearing out of her hold and tackling Serena. "You're getting married? No way! No wonder you were so secretive over the phone, your dad would have a cow!"

"What do you say? Will you stand up for me?" Serena's eyes glittered with unreleased happiness.

"OF COURSE!" Mina pulled away. "If you didn't ask me to I'd never speak to you again." She looked at both men. "Now, who are you marrying?" She sidled up to Andrew. "Ooh, you ooze of power." Then she wrapped a hand around Darien's arm. "So do you. If I was Serena I wouldn't choose between the two of you." She glanced at both and the way they carried themselves. "Both so strong, but somehow you seem to radiate absolute power whereas you have a very gentle side shown outward towards most people." Mina watched as both men looked at Serena with different emotions shinning in their eyes. "It has to be you." She said landing on Darien. "Couldn't be anybody else, and definitely a great choice."

"Now if your friend is done with her psychic reading could we possibly get a move on?" Andrew grumbled, feeling uncomfortable with Mina's presence.

"You'll learn to love her." Serena sent him a hidden glance out of the corner of her eye. "Now, we really should go before any more problems crop up."

"I agree." Darien said twirling Serena into his arms. Mina kept an eye on Andrew as they left and boarded their waiting plane.

"Mina Myst, why does your name seem familiar?" Andrew asked her as they sat on the private jet out as it took off of his building.

The two were sitting a little ways off from the two lovebirds during the flight and Andrew attempting to make conversation. "I'm a model." She informed him without conceit but proud all the same. "I hate to say though I have never heard of you, Mr. Verde."

"I haven't entered the London scene in quite some time Miss Myst, my business hasn't taken me there until very recently."

"When you agreed to help Mr. Castellano?"

"Yes, which I thought at the time was a mistake and I still do, she isn't good for him." Andrew sent a disapproving glance towards the two and Darien sent one back before listening to what Serena had to say. His hand playing with her's as they sat talking about their own things.

"What is it that you don't like about Serena?" Mina asked surprised. "Everybody I've met has loved Serena with so much of their being and she's never held back on her feelings when it counted."

"It isn't for me to discuss with you, Darien's made his choice."

"What did she do?" Mina insisted.

Andrew looked away from her inquiring eyes then relented and turned towards her. "She left him high and dry, telling him she'd marry him then abandoning him without a second thought then when he comes and finds her again she twists his intentions around and gets what she wants now that she knows he's rich."

Mina snorted and broke into galls of laughter. Serena's attention swung to the best friends and a confused look graced her features. Darien brought her face gently towards his again and whispered something before she nodded and he kissed her.

She finally caught a hold of her roaring laughter and held a hand to her lips. "I apologize." But there was still a huge grin splitting her lips. "It's just Rena has absolutely no need for money, she's one of the riches people I know and when her father dies she'll become even richer."

"Even so…" Andrew was going to say more but Mina's eyes sharpened on him.

"What if it's Darien who's looking for money or power or fame?"

"It's not in him, he likes his personal life to remain that way." Andrew shook his head. "But now that Serena knows he isn't poor it's acceptable to her."

"That isn't it at all. Serena's had a complicated life and she's always chosen love over anything else. This should tell you something, her flying to a different country for a secret marriage."

"I suppose." Andrew agreed reluctantly.

A few hours later the plane set down on the runway strip off the side of Darien's grand house on the beach. The pastor was flying in from the main land to conduct the ceremony in a few hours while everybody else got ready. Darien and Serena stood off a little ways from the recently grounded plane. "I will see you shortly, but these hours we spend apart will be hard knowing what is after them."

"Such a romantic." Serena sighed as she rose to her tiptoes to kiss him. "I'll be waiting for you my handsome love."

He growled and crushed her to him again. "Time does not move quickly enough but I must let you go."

"Goodbye my sweet." She waved and walked over to join Mina, who was pulling her two bags behind her.

"Did you really need to pack that much?" Andrew droned out also watching her struggle.

"Yes actually because this bag." She pointed to the largest one. "Is for Serena. I knew that she wouldn't have packed the necessities."

Serena knew exactly what Mina thought were the 'necessities' and blushed a deep red. "Andrew, Darien's waiting for you."

He frowned at her before he nodded and walked to talk to his friend.

Mina sank to the ground as once again she was toppled over by the weight. "The least you could do was take the bag I generously packed for you."

Serena giggled and took the handle from Mina without a sound of protest and tugged it along behind her like it weighed nothing, Mina much slower than her, followed lagging.

Serena heaved the bag Mina packed for her onto the bed. "Geez Mina that was heavy, what did you put in there?"

"Ah, now that's going to be a secret between you, me and Darien." Mina bounced over and snapped the case open. Serena was hit by the multitude of outfits outlining the case. Mina dug through the folds and pulled out a shimmering white chiffon dress.

"Good lord Mina." Serena reached out a shaking hand and touched the dress. "How did you know I'd need this?"

"I didn't. If you'll look closely it's an evening gown, not a wedding one."

Serena whipped away a tear. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"You Serenity Windsor are the riches person I know and your amazed by a dress little old me brought? You could have a hundred of these in your closet and not realize it." Mina teased.

"I know, but since it's yours its even more special, I can't believe you could find something this beautiful."

"If this is what your caught up about you won't believe the rest of the things I got you." Mina wrinkled her nose. "Especially what I brought you for tonight. Never worn before, I promise, and you can keep it after tonight as well. That's why I packed this bag for you."

"You mean-"

"I wasn't sure if you were sleeping with him or not." Mina admitted. "I don't really care which way it is because it worked and now your marrying him so it means that you will be." Mina pulled out something and set it on the bed. "Tear yourself away from him and change into this. Trust me, you won't regret it."

Serena ran her hand over her chin. "I guess I'll do that."

Mina's eyes grew large. "Oh my god, go change." She pushed Serena out of the room and into the bathroom. "Don't worry, I'll unpack the rest of your bag."

"But I won't be in this room for long." Serena objected.

"Then I'll move the rest of the clothing into your master room while you change." Mina told her, closing the suitcase. "And remember what I said about after the wedding ceremony."

"I will." Serena said from behind the closed door. As Serena got ready, Mina zipped up the suitcase she gave Serena and tugged it off the bed and down the hall. Andrew was walking the corridors at the same time.

"What are you doing with that?" He demanded.

"Bringing it to the master bedroom to unpack for Serena."

Andrew looked disgusted by it for a moment before relenting. "It's the one at the end of the hallway, luckily Darien's not in there, he's getting ready in my room while I organize the Minister and the ceremony."

"Thank you Andrew." Mina smiled gallantly and hummed to herself the wedding march as she wheeled the Gucci bag down the rest of the way. Andrew shook his head and continued what he was doing. Serena stood at the door to the guest room that was going to be Mina's for the mean time, she was going to ask her something but once she noticed Andrew she stopped, there was something there. She could feel it, but she couldn't place her finger on what was between the two of them. But that didn't make sense, Andrew was married and he was very morally based, she could sense it all the way down to her toes.

Serena stepped back and closed the door, it wasn't her place to make judgment calls when it came to Andrew, she had her own problems when dealing with him, she still had to make it up to him and Darien.


End file.
